


Moving On

by meglw0228



Series: 50 Kinky Ways [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Scorpius has a secret, and Harry is determined to find out what it is.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 50 Kinky Ways [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/profile)[50kinkyways](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/) Prompt: Non-Con.  
> This was hard to write, and I really don't like it, but it can't get much worse, so for your reading pleasure...
> 
>  **Age Difference:** 46/20

Scorpius was curled in a ball, hugging Harry's pillow when the Auror finally came home from work. Scorpius wasn't surprised that Harry had waited so long before coming back; not after the huge row they'd had before he had left. Scorpius had been living with Harry for over two months. It had been a gradual progression; him staying over one night, and then a weekend and leaving clothes here; eventually leading to Scorpius moving most of his things here. Despite living together and even sleeping in the same bed, the couple had never had sex. And _that_ was the big contention with Harry.

Scorpius knew it was finally time to tell Harry everything; tell him the secrets he'd been keeping from him. He heard Harry walk in the bedroom and stop next to the bed; he looked up into the worried face. "There's something I want to tell you." Scorpius spoke softly as he gradually sat up, still holding the pillow to his chest, inhaling the scent of Harry from the fabric. He continued as the older man slowly sat down on the bed beside him, "I probably should have told you this a while ago, but I'm not sure how you'll react, and I don't want to lose you. I know you've been wondering why I won't have sex with you…"

"Scorpius, you know I'm not trying to pressure you right?" Harry paused, watching him as he nodded. "I know there's something you're keeping from me. I thought if I started asking you might tell me."

Scorpius just stared at Harry for a few minutes, letting his eyes travel over the perfect face in front of him. "I know you're not pressuring me. You've always understood what I needed, what I wanted." He looked down at the pillow in his arms, trying to organize his thoughts. When he spoke again, he kept his eyes fixed on the dark blue pattern sewn into the pillowcase. "I don't talk about my time at Hogwarts for a lot of reasons. The biggest reason being that is my past. I've moved on and changed a lot since that time. It's still a part of me though, and I seem to forget that sometimes."

Scorpius paused, and looked up at Harry through the curtain of blond hair obscuring half of his face. Harry was frowning and staring at him intently, waiting for him to continue. Scorpius glanced back down at the pillow, squeezing it even tighter as he prepared himself for the rest. "In my seventh year at Hogwarts, just five months before I was done with school, I was raped." Scorpius heard the indrawn breath and the rustle of the blankets as Harry moved, but ignored it and continued. "It happened two weeks after the Christmas Holiday. I was walking back to my dorm from a visit with Albus. I used to visit him all the time. It was a trip I'd made more times than I can count. You know the staircase that leads up to the great hall from the dungeons?" Scorpius looked up. Harry was staring at him in horror, his hand pressed to his mouth, as he nodded to Scorpius's question. "I had just passed by that when _he_ pushed me into the wall. He shoved me pretty hard because I remember coming to on the ground, my head pounding fiercely. We were in an empty storage closet. I don't remember much at the beginning; I think I might have been going in and out of consciousness. He was yelling at me for a bit of it, and I remember trying to find my wand at one point with no success. He had gotten right in my face at one point, and I remember smelling the alcohol on his breath," he paused and looked down, realizing for the first time that Harry was trying to pull his hands away from the pillow he was demolishing. He abruptly let go, staring at his hands for a minute before shaking his head and continuing.

"I've always been really scrawny, and this was three years ago, so even more so than I am now. He was really big; tall and muscular. I tried fighting him off, and I even left him with quite a few bruises, but nothing stopped him. He tore my clothes off, threw me against the wall, and fucked me. It was my first time, and the thing I remember most clearly about all of it is the pain. It hurt like _hell_. I've never been in so much pain, and there aren't even words to describe it. I never stopped fighting though, even when he made me come. He left shortly afterward, and I remember falling to the ground. I think I passed out again; when I woke this time I felt something sticky on my hand and face. It was my blood. It scared me, and I hurriedly tried to dress. When I stepped out into the hallway my wand was lying right there on the floor."

Scorpius looked up at Harry again, wiping furiously at the moisture on his cheeks. Harry raised his head when he stopped speaking and Scorpius could see the trails of his tears running down his face before he pulled him into a hug. He was glad that Harry didn't seem repulsed by him, and he would've been happy to stay like this forever, but he also knew there was more to talk about. He revelled in the strong arms wrapped around him for a few more minutes before carefully extracting himself.

"Thank you." Scorpius ran his hand through Harry's wild hair and cupped his cheek while he waited for the inevitable question.

Harry turned his head and kissed his hand before asking. "Why didn't you report it? I know you didn't because I was Head Auror even then and would have heard of the case if not worked it myself."

Scorpius didn't look away this time, needing to watch Harry's face as he said this. "It was my word against his. Who was going to believe the 'Death Eater's son'…over the 'Head Auror's son?"

* * *

Scorpius spoke so quietly that Harry wasn't sure he heard him right at first. When his words finally registered he was shocked. He wanted to deny it, to tell Scorpius he had to be mistaken. But Harry knew without a doubt that it was true. He remembered that previous month when everything had changed for his family so well, including the weeks afterward when his eldest son barely spoke or saw him. That was the month that him and Ginny had split. The month that he finally admitted to himself and his family that he didn't love Ginny, at least not as a husband. He remembered James going to visit his younger brother at school. He remembered the bruises that Scorpius spoke of, and he remembered the story James had told them all about his accident in Quidditch training.

Harry looked back up at Scorpius. "I would have."

Scorpius jumped on him as soon as the words left his mouth, knocking him down flat on the bed, and hugging him tightly. Harry heard the murmured words the blond was mumbling against his chest and shook his head slightly. "Stop it. You have nothing to be sorry about. If anyone should be saying it, I should. I can't understand how you can even want to be in the same room with me. Don't I remind you of what he did to you?"

Scorpius shook his head from where it lay. Finally, after a few minutes he raised his head a fraction and looked up at him. "Please, don't apologize for what that arsehole did. He did it, not you, and he's the one to blame, no one else. I've asked myself the same question before. When I first met you, you reminded me of Albus, not James. It wasn't just the looks, but the personality too. In school Albus and I were best friends. James was to me what my father was to you. Or at least from what I hear. I don't know why he disliked me so much, but he did.

"I was very wary when I met you to work on that case together. I, of course, knew about you through Albus, but I was cautious because I had never met you in person, and I was worried you might be like James. After that first day, I knew you weren't. You were more like Albus than either, but you were completely different too. You're your own person." Scorpius smiled as he watched him. "It didn't hurt that you looked nothing at all like James, though."

Scorpius carefully stretched forward and kissed him softly. Harry stroked the beautiful face in front of him, grateful that this wonderful man was with him. He pulled away from Scorpius slowly. "Get up; I'm not as young as you. I can't lie like that; my legs will be hurting before long."

After Scorpius rolled to his side of the bed, Harry sat back up. "You know we need to report this right? With that new potion you created and pensieve memories, everyone will have to believe you. He needs to be punished for what he did to you."

"Yeah I figured you'd make me do that. For now, how about we just go to bed though?" Harry grinned at the smirk on Scorpius's face.

"Give me a minute; I'll be right back." Harry eased off the bed and walked to the bathroom. He shut the door after himself and leant back. When he had asked Scorpius to tell him what was going on he hadn't expected something like this. He was emotionally exhausted and the hard part hadn't even begun. Harry breathed deeply then stepped away from the door, taking care of his nightly ablutions. Before going back to bed he opened his drawer in the cabinet and pulled out the small box he had hidden there. He opened it and regarded the pieces inside, running his fingers over the engravings. After a minute he shut it and put it back, nodding his head as he returned to Scorpius. He had made the right decision, now it was only a matter of time before it was the right time. Scorpius was right; it was time to move on, and Harry could think of no better way.

**_The End_ **


End file.
